multiversechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhys Griffin-Carne
A late-forming character in The Dreamancer Saga, Rhys Griffin-Carne is the Ruler of Narrative Causality. Physical Description *HEIGHT: 5'11 *WEIGHT: 325 lb (147.4 kg) *FIGURE: Obese. Rhys is still handsome and athletic, but his weight does play a factor in what he is capable of doing. *EYES: *HAIR COLOR: *HAIR STYLE: *IDENTIFYING MARKS: *CLOTHING STYLE: Regal. *SIGNATURE EQUIPMENT: Psychological Profile Rhys is a pacifist by nature Special Talents This section is for if the character has any unusual talents. For example, Gemsion's ability to transform himself into different forms would be listed here. Character Biography Nothing is known about Rhys' personal life prior to the events of The Dreamancer Saga other than he and Jamison Freston collaborated on a few stories together and that Rhys is the one who came up with the idea of Narrative Causality in its current form. Toward the end of the Antagon Crisis, during the battle between Gemison Technal and Drake Askari, Rhys is seen in conversation with the Stargazer. In what seems like a rare out-of-character moment for him, Rhys breaks his normally calm demeanor and demands that Stargazer send the Dragon Starseed Team to Earth to help Gemison. Later, during the same battle, he is revealed to be in mid-conversation with Kabuto Virlibrasa when Veronica Johnson wakes up in the Palace of Narrative Causality. The conversation is about how Gemison seems willing to sacrifice himself despite knowing what will happen if he does so. After this, Rhys disappears for some time until Gemison awakens in the Chamber of the Astral Guardians. While he is talking with Regan, Shadow Chaos arrives, but when Gemison calls him out, he takes off his mask to reveal Rhys. Rhys and Regan then get into a heated argument over whether Gemison is really at fault for the realms getting so far out of whack. When Gemison finally begins to realize that nothing is making sense anymore, Rhys departs. The last time Rhys is seen is in the Library of Narrative Causality, when he's making the final edits to Gemison's personal history. Gemison arrives just in time to start a conversation with Rhys. When it's revealed that Xanthos Ragnarok has come to life, Rhys freezes in his plans: apparently, the whole idea was to prevent Xanthos' awakening, and instead Rhys' actions have caused him to surface much sooner than he anticipated. Rhys panics and begins claiming that nothing they do matters now. Gemison grabs the book and disappears from Rhys' view. His last words spoken in the book hint that if anyone can think outside the conventions of Narrative Causality long enough to beat Xanthos, it's Jamison. Trivia *Rhys is designed around Ellis Meredith-Owen, author of the Twisted fanfic and originator of the Narrative Causality concept the books use. This is largely expressed by the fact that Rhys has a Welsh name (Meredith-Owen's home country is Wales) and that Rhys is normally a pacifist. This character choice was James M. Cornett's way of honoring his longtime friend and collaborator. Category:Characters